


Peter and the Vision: A One Shot

by ForYouVizh



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Phase 3, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, I wrote this at like midnight one night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForYouVizh/pseuds/ForYouVizh
Summary: Peter Parker tries to get to know the mysterious metal Avenger called the Vision - and ends up learning a bit more than he expected.





	Peter and the Vision: A One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> *Note: Wanda Maximoff and Tony Stark are only briefly mentioned in this piece. I apologize.
> 
> This is my first fic I've written since I was 11 - and that was hardly anything, and hardly anyone saw it. In fact, this is the first story I'm proud of that's ever seen the light of day. I don't know how you will feel, but I hope you like this. Please comment on what you liked or did not like. Thank you!

Peter had barely exchanged a word with Vision before the airport battle. But being near Tony, he's near Peter, too. And one day Peter can't keep his curiosity reined in.  
"Sorry, sir, but uhh - what metal are you made of, sir? If you don't mind me asking, I-I guess that's racist. Robotist? It's for class!"  
He cringes at his blubbering, but Vision explains nonetheless. "I'm a combination of vibranium and synthetic organic tissue.”  
Peter's eyes widen, because holy shit! If he hadn't quit robotics, he would have been texting the conversation to them right now, and they would have flipped their shit.  
Peter asks if he can sit with him, and Vision nods. Peter joins him on the leather couch, but keeps his distance still; there's something about this guy... too much power. His eyes keep getting drawn to the gem on his forehead.  
"W-whats that in your head, sir? Not vibranium, that doesn't shine like that."  
Peter desperately hopes that look in Vision's eyes is him being impressed with the kid for knowing that much, and not for him knowing too little. The metal man is an enigma down to his expression.  
"It's... unfortunately, I do not know." His eyes cloud for a moment, and looks like he's reliving something. Peter thinks he's had the conversation a time before. "It powered Loki's staff, and it gave Wanda her........ her powers."  
"Who's Wanda? The name sounds familiar..."  
Vision glances sharply away and Peter realizes he's made a mistake. "Oh, so-sorry sir! I'll ask Mr. Stark, he-"  
Vision stops him. "No, it's fine." Peter didn't know the hulking android before him could stutter or look more gloomy.  
"She was one of the people with Captain Rogers." He sniffs, nonchalantly (can a robot sniff?), and gives the lightest chuckle. "Maybe it's my fault she joined him. I had to keep her safe, and away from the public. Her powers, they're... you would know them. She was in the airport battle."  
"Really? Who was she?"  
"The radiant one," is all the android says about that. "She's powerful. She can manipulate your reality. She has telekinesis. Her powers are due to this." He taps his gem lightly. Its aura pulls Peter in, wraps him in a warm power he knows he could have, if only he could rip it from that metallic skull-  
Peter is horrified he thinks this. Vision continues, ending his speech. "That's all I know about it."  
There's a pause as Peter digests this, Vision's words making sense. Radiant... what a way to describe someone.  
"She must have been beautiful. W- where is she?"  
Vision seizes the side of the couch for a millisecond, and Peter watches his hand, artificial veins tightening, then releasing urgently.  
"I do not know."  
"Oh."  
Peter stays silent a while (a rare feat). He finds his eyes inexplicably drawn to that gem again, a pulsing yellow. It's repulsive, somehow, but also something he feels desperate to have. Why? He's too embarrassed by his question before to ask.  
There are sudden, clunky footfalls down the hall. Both Peter and Vision's heads snap up with the superhuman reflexes they were gifted. It's Rhodey, metal legs clanking painfully. Vision, for some reason, inhales deeply, as if waiting for a reprimand from a parent. Rhodey glances at him - for too long - then fixates on Peter.  
"Peter. You lookin' for Stark? I was with him. He's in his garage. Well... one of them."  
Rhodey continues on his way, and makes one last dramatic glance at Vision before passing out of sight. There's a pause. Then...  
"Mr. Vision, sir? What was that ab-" Peter begins, but Vision has now gotten up from the couch, a weight lifting off the leather. He doesn't look back at Peter, doesn't let him ask a question. But Peter has too many theories. Vision, however, passes through a wall before Peter can begin again.  
"Oh... okay."

It's been a few hours since the visit to Stark, and Peter finally has time alone. He digs in his bag and pulls out his mask. He places it on, and lets familiarity sweep over him. He looks at the ceiling as KAREN's voice starts up.  
"Hello, Peter. You seem like you're about to ask a question."  
She knows him so well. "Do you happen to know anything about, uh, James Rhodey - I think that's his name, uh, War Machine - and Vision? Like... together? What have they done together? N-not, like, lovemaking or anything, uh... you know."  
There's an innocent pause before KAREN says, "I know a bit. There's the time they fought Ultron with the other Avengers - oh, and they were on the same side in the airport battle against Captain Steve Rodgers. However, Vision accidentally sent him out of the air. He claims to have been 'distracted'."  
She says it so cheerily Peter almost misses it. "W-wait! Sent him out of the AIR?"  
"Mhm. James Rhodes lost his ability to walk - until Tony Stark helped him."  
The answer is now sharp, and almost complete.  
"K-Karen, do we know why he was distracted?" Peter asks. He's so close…  
"I am only a program, and cannot speculate."  
Peter frowns before asking, "Where was Wanda Maximoff during this?"  
"Footage shows her with Vision, right before Rhodes was shot out of the air."  
Peter suddenly understands everything.


End file.
